


here to take the sky

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The briefcase is only the first step.</i>
</p><p>Seth between betraying the Shield and Money in the Bank 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here to take the sky

He’s become a snake. He will hide in the shadows and wait to strike, always ready with a game plan for every possibility.

But even though they’re on the same side again now, he’s not a snake in the _Randy Orton_ way, definitely not. He’s better. Seth won’t let himself overheat, won’t let his blood boil too much. That was always Orton’s downfall. Snakes are supposed to stay collected, calm, _cold_. Not bubble up with anger and burst at anything that doesn’t go their way.

That isn’t going to happen to Seth, because _everything_ is going to go his way. Hunter’s already told him that the briefcase is as good as his. Seth knows it is – that’s why he let Ambrose into the match, for God’s sake. He knows no-one can take this away from him; it’s what he was promised when he was approached to dissolve, to disintegrate, to _destroy_ the Shield.

And he did it. He took almost two years of trust and friendship and threw it away just like that. At first, he cared. Just a little. But then he remembered that Dean could do it himself soon enough, could take a look at the fact that _he_ was the one out of the three of them who won that United States title and held onto it for almost a year, and strike out the Shield’s past. Roman wouldn’t, wouldn’t dare to stand on his own unless he was forced to. But Dean might, even though he wouldn’t have the initiative to make the most of it like Seth did. Dean wouldn’t approach the Authority, no way, but he might want to take something more for himself rather than share it out in thirds.

There was no way Seth could let that happen. The Shield was never Dean’s to tear down; he wasn’t the one who built it up in the first place. Seth couldn’t let Dean have this – he already let Dean have the Shield’s first (and only) singles title when it should have been him, should have been the team’s architect.

Very soon he’s going to be that for the Authority, too. He’s going to start pulling the strings, going to have half the company as his puppets and going to orchestrate everything for his own benefit. Soon, the Shield will be nothing; will only be remembered as the beginnings of Seth Rollins, the greatest star the company’s ever seen. He’s going to be the light at the end of the tunnel, the be all and end all, everything. He’ll have to do it carefully, he knows that. He can’t have Hunter and Stephanie thinking he’s going to turn his back on them so soon. He needs to get rid of any threat that Dean or Roman can pose first – though that doesn’t seem like it’s going to be much of a problem. They’re easy to break; he knows every which way he can smash and shatter them that they won’t be seen for months, or maybe even forever. And he doesn’t even mean physically injuring them.

Whoever wins that world title at Money in the Bank ( _please not Roman_ , Seth begs, because _he_ should be the first of the three of them to conquer a world title, but also because he doesn’t want to have to face off with one of his brothers so soon) is going to be sorry. They’re going to be so sorry that they were ever anywhere near those two belts, because they’ll be haunted by him soon enough, and with him comes the Authority.

No matter who it is, Seth is confident. He knows it will be easy. He has sway and influence and can make it hell for them. Let it be Cena, and let children across the arena and the world cry when Seth takes the belts from his hands. Let it be any of them, and it will be an easy game.

There’s a whole wealth of opportunities out there, and he’s coming for them. The briefcase is only the first step.


End file.
